Cloning
Cloning is the genetic duplication of an organism using artificial means.Wikipedia:cloning. In the world of the Venture Bros., cloning of humans is a viable, if highly illegalThe Incredible Mr. Brisby, practice. It has had a profound impact the Venture Family, for only through cloning has Dean Venture and Hank Venture (and even young Rusty Venture lived past (in a manner of speaking) many deaths throughout the years. Principles Unlike in some fictional universes, cloning in the Venture Bros. universe takes time, and it does not necessarily impart learned experiences.The Incredible Mr. Brisby The Clone Slugs had be grown in high tech and expensive clone vats over time.Episode: Powerless in the Face of Death The memory synapses of the living Venture children were recorded nightly and stored onto a computer. When clone slugs were released from stasis to replace a recently fallen Venture child, the Learning Beds administered these synaptic memory recording to the clones in their sleep. Interestingly, whereas cloning was a seemingly scientific process, Dr. Orpheus seemed to detect (and was able to communicate with) the souls of Hank and Dean Venture in the synapse computer, whereas their clone slugs seemed to lack souls.Episode: Powerless in the Face of Death The cloning process may not have been exactly safe. Although obviously malformed clones were sometimes abandoned and flushed into the sewers, as was the case with D19Episode: Perchance to Dean, more subtle abnormalities and maladies may have gone unnoticed. The current Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture carried a parasitic twin fetus that lived inside him for years before it escaped and became Jonas Venture Jr..Episode: Return to Spider-Skull Island (Rusty's dreams seemed to indicate that he somehow absorbed Jonas Jr. while they were both in the mother's "womb").Episodes: Dia de los Dangerous!, Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic! Ben later mentioned with some note when he performed a physical on Dean Venture that Dean lacked Fetiform TeratomaEpisode: A Very Venture Halloween, a highly unusual form of teratoma where organic material resembling a fetus develops inside the body of a host organismWikipedia:fetiform teratoma. This may be taken to imply that developmental abnormalities such as Jonas Venture Jr.'s growth are not unique. History At some point, all cloning research was made illegal across North America by Congress. Regardless of the legality or lack thereof, Jonas Venture Sr., Ben, and later Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture developed and "perfected" the process of cloning. The Ventures kept a laboratory on the grounds of the Venture Compound. It was kept a secret, even from the OSI.Episode: The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) In his youth, Rusty died at least once and was cloned, though he perhaps never knew this. Regardless, adult Rusty knew of the general process and further worked on his father's cloning research and followed in Jonas Sr.'s footsteps of cloning his children. Hank and Dean died multiple times over the years from causes both exotic and mundane.Episode: Powerless in the Face of Death The existence of the clone slugs were eventually revealed in a conflict between the Fluttering Horde and OSI soldiers. Said conflict also resulted in the eradication of the clone slugs.Episode: The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) The lab was later destroyed in a "spell of purification" cast by Dr. Orpheus in an effort to prevent Neo-Nazis from cloning Adolf Hitler.Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel In The Inamorata Consequence, cloning facilities (or at least apparatuses resembling cloning facilities) were shown to still exist in Ben's House on the Venture Compound Known Clones *Rusty Venture *Hank Venture and Dean Venture *D-19 (Deceased) *Rusty quickly cloned a child named Kyle that died on the Venture Compound as a result of a summer camp gone direly wrong. The cloned child was deformed and seemingly mute but given to the parents regardless.Episode: The Buddy System Parties Seeking Cloning Multiple external parties have attempted to persuade or force Thaddeus Rusty Venture to make clones for them. None of said parties have been successful in these motivational endeavors for reasons varying from happenstance to personality or ideological conflicts. *Roy Brisby attempted to force Thaddeus Venture to reveal his secrets of cloning in order to get a new body.The Incredible Mr. Brisby *Fritz and his Neo-Nazis attempted to force Thaddeus Venture into cloning a new, human body for Adolf Hitler's rebirth.Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel *Henchman 21 asked Thaddeus Venture to clone Henchman 24, or at least a young version of him 21 could raise on his own.Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel References category:Concepts